totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Shelby
Way to snub my character, bro. XD TDIwriterOops, is my ego showing? 19:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I know, right! Nah, I just figured that most hipsters I personally know are more like Shelby than like Diamond, and I wanted to make a hipster anyway, thus the idea for Shelby was born. Now the only problem is that I don't know how to make a character box in this new editing format, hence the lack of one on Shelby's page.- The Anonymous User 19:31, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Copy and paste, bro, for the character box (then change the appropriate information). XD As for his bio, I really like it. It might be too hard for me to personally write, though. I'm sure I'd screw up the (non)hipster rules. Could you credit that I made the pic in the trivia, please? I'd appreciate that. :) Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I tried to copy and paste, and it didn't fit properly, for some reason. I almost forgot to credit you for the image, so thanks for reminding me!- The Anonymous User 19:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Would you like me to put the box on the page for you (I'll leave the information blank/as question marks)? Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 19:40, September 29, 2011 (UTC) That would be nice, thanks.- The Anonymous User 19:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) This character seems interesting! I think I also know more hipsters similar to Shelby than Diamond, but a few of them are sadly as annoying as Diamond. That doesn't mean I don't love her, of course. XD I wonder how the two of them would get along.... -LalaineeOtherwise known as Liluokalani. 21:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) She'd probably say, "Ugh, hipsters like you are so mainstream. -3 points bro." If you're going to lie to an all-knowing admin, 21:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, if TAU wanted/was cool with it, I could have Diamond mention Shelby in some capacity. TDIwriterOops, is my ego showing? 21:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Lal! I can imagine a Shelby/Diamond interaction going something like this: Diamond, "A hipster, I see. + 100 points for Shelby". Shelby, "I'm not a hipster. I'm just Shelby". Diamond, "Oh...denial of one's own hipsterdom is SO ironic. You get 50 points as a bonus". Shelby, "What are you talking about? Forget it...I'll be over here".- The Anonymous User 21:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd also be cool with Diamond mentioning Shelby in some capacity. You know I like having my characters make appearances like that, as that's a huge reason why I made the character library in the first place.- The Anonymous User 21:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I just had an idea, concerning Shelby and Diamond. Do you have an account in ff.net? I'd like to run it by you, to make sure you're cool with it. TDIwriterOops, is my ego showing? 21:33, September 29, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I do have an account on ff.net, and it is the same name (or lack thereof) as this one. I am The Anonymous User there as well.- The Anonymous User 21:42, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Cool. The message has been sent. TDIwriterOops, is my ego showing? 21:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) He does unintentionally look like Michael Jackson. O_O Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 22:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC)